disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine/Gallery
Images of Princess Jasmine. Animation Yhst-83050632044193_2168_298840302.jpg|Offical Art Jasmine-Wallpaper-disney-princess-6015277-1024-768.jpg Jasmine Wallpaper.jpg|Offical Art Jasmineinthegarden.png|Jasmine in the Palace Garden Jasmine and one of her birds.png|Jasmine and one of her birds aladdin1077.jpg|Jasmine and Rajah Thesultanbegsjasminetochooseasuitor.png|The sultan begs jasmine to choose a suitor aladdin1105.jpg|Jasmine and The Sultan peasantjaz.jpg|Jasmine disguised as a commoner Peasant clothes3.png|Jasmine in Agrabah's marketplace Aladdin1477.jpg|Jasmine in the marketplace with Abu. Jasmine and Aladdin.png|Love is in the air Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2406.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2295.jpg Jasmine Daughter of the Sultan.jpg|The Daughter of a Sultan. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg aladdin4533tr.jpg|Jasmine at her vanity mirror aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7517.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7537.jpg enchantedtales_543.jpg|Jasmine with Iago aladdin4688ud.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7751.jpg aladdin4162.jpg|Jasmine and Magic Carpet aladdin and jasmine.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin during the "A Whole New World" sequence from the first film AJ_kiss.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin's first kiss Aladdin4333.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin at the ending of "A whole new world" MAGICCARPET1.png MAGICCARPET2.png tumblr_l0u1wmyCLf1qzsd7y.jpg|Jasmine as Jafar's slave Distracting Jafar.png|Jasmine distracting Jafar Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9123.jpg|Jasmine kissing Jafar aladdin5131ha.jpg|Slave Jasmine Slave Jasmine.png|Slave Jasmine couronnejafar2jw.jpg|Jafar offering Jasmine to be his queen aladdin5122.jpg|Jasmine and Jafar alipic28.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin Aladdin-Screencap-aladdin-1715365-720-480.jpg|Their second kiss Gown.png|What Jasmine wears on formal occasions Announcement Dress.png|Jasmine and Sultan JasmineinForgetaboutlove.png|Jasmine as she appears in the musical number "Forget about Love" JasmineandAladdininForgetaboutlove.png|Jasmine and Aladdin in the performance "Forget about love" returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4685.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin in the second movie 593884 1291839480346 full.jpg|Jasmine in the Introduction to her Segment in Enchanted Tales Enchantedtales 723.jpg|Jasmine in "Disney Princess Enchanted Tales" Enchanted tales.jpg|Jasmine in Enchanted Tales Enchanted3.jpg Enchanted1.jpg Jasmine in disney princess enchanted tales.jpg|Jasmine in "Disney Princess Enchanted Tales" kingofthieves368.jpg|Jasmine and Genie in Aladdin and the King Of Thieves hatan56.jpg|Jasmine in Hercules and the Arabian Nights Jasmine in hercules.jpg|Jasmine as she appears in the Aladdin series Kingofthieves153.jpg|Jasmine's Wedding Gown kingofthieves701.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin at their wedding Jasmine_23.jpg|Jasmine dressed as a street rat in the Aladdin episode "Sand Switch" Char 29325.jpg|Princess Jasmine in House of Mouse mys_best_friend_is_jasmine04.jpg|Jasmine with her friend, and Abu and Rajah saleen and jasmine.jpg|Jasmine looking like Ariel Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-4326.jpg|Jasmine as Snow White in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-4314.jpg|Jasmine as Cinderella in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Jasmine-s-clothes-princess-jasmine-25852118-585-792.jpg|A look at Jasmines overall design Gen.jpg|Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham PICT9347.JPG|Jasmine with a Rats Head & Tail PICT9348.JPG|Jasmine with Rat Body PICT9349.JPG|Wacky Jasmine Princessstoriesvol1 627.jpg Snapshot 1182.jpg Emdj053.jpg|Jasmine looking like Ariel jasmine.jpeg Jasmine1.jpg jasmine0.gif jasmine2.gif jasmine3.gif Al clip13.gif Al_clip14.gif Video games Jasmine KH.png|Jasmine in Kingdom Hearts Jasmine.gif|Jasmine sprites from the SNES game Fruit.jpg|From the Master System game Hideout.jpg|From the Master System game Jasminec.jpg|Jasmine in Disney Universe Char 58914 thumb.jpg|Jasmine in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Gsdx 20110509174343 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154525 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110510193540 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130921 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154520 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190149 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174328 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190114 550x413.jpg Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- CAJACBEP-2.jpg Gsdx 20110509171332 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171300 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171252 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130917 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-05.png Disney Parks and other live appearances Genie Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin and Genie at one of the Disney Parks Aladdin It's a Small World.jpg|Jasmine in It's a Small World 65 - jasmine.jpg|Jasmine's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 6891508307 23a31df250 b.jpg|Princess Jasmine in Tokyo DisneySea's Be Magical! 1262000440007.jpg PrincessJasmineinFullHouse.jpg|Jasmine in Full House Other Jasmine Alphabet Pin.jpg Jasmine Pin.jpg|Jasmine Pin Category:Character galleries